


Пять приключений языка Леонарда Нимоя

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В точности соответствует названию:) Написано на заявку человека, хотевшего увидеть, как Леонард демонстрирует умение владеть языком</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять приключений языка Леонарда Нимоя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Adventures of Leonard Nimoy's Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36772) by obstinatrix. 



> Переведено на РПФ-Битву на Дневниках для команды Стар Трек. Отбечено Хвосторожкой

1.

Когда его голова впервые оказалась между раздвинутых женских ног, Леонард, видит Бог, понятия не имел, чего от него ждут.

Сегодняшним молодым людям это покажется невероятным, но тогда ему было девятнадцать, он был евреем, он только что приехал из Бостона, а над миром все еще витал дух брильянтина и Гитлера. Она была чуть старше и на миллионы лет мудрее — его первая лос-анджелесская девушка. Она пахла утренним морем, и, хотя Леонард впадал в ступор от одной только мысли попробовать ее на вкус, его рот наполнялся слюной.

Они лежали на кровати дешевого мотеля, ее ноги покоились у Леонарда на плечах, она обхватила его голову ладонями, провела по волосам.

— Выше... еще немного выше... ох, ох, ох... черт, да, вот так...

До этого дня он даже не знал, что женщины тоже могут испытывать оргазм.

2.

Как оказалось, он был не единственным, кто понятия не имел, что люди проделывают друг с другом такие штуки.

Когда он впервые попытался поцеловать Сандру внизу, она удивленно дернулась и оттолкнула его, но он вспомнил ту первую девушку с ее бесконечным терпением и продолжил прокладывать дорожку поцелуев от коленей до паха Сандры, пока она не задрожала и не раздвинула ноги, сдавшись на его милость.

Он выводил на ее клиторе алфавит, пока она не кончила, вскрикнув и вцепившись ему в волосы, и он мог бы об заклад побиться, что она тоже понятия не имела о существовании женского оргазма. По крайней мере, такого.

Иногда он задумывался, не поэтому ли она согласилась выйти за него замуж.

3.

Меджел прекрасно знала, что такое оргазм. О, Меджел бывала очень, очень развратной девчонкой, она любила тереться о его лицо, слизывать свои соки с его пальцев. Леонард придерживал ее за бедра и погружался языком в нее так глубоко, как только мог, скользил от ее средоточия к разбухшему клитору, надавливая языком так, как его учили.

Ей нравилось, когда он посасывал ее клитор, будто член, нравилось толкаться в его рот, крепко удерживая его за шею и не давая двинуться.

Иногда, кончая, она звала его Споком.

Леонард, в общем-то, не возражал. Он-то знал, что именно с ним она каждый раз улетала к звездам, потому что, по его личному канону, Спок в оральном сексе был в лучшем случае так себе, а уж кому знать, как не ему.

4.

Мужчин до Билла у него не было.

Биллу он об этом не сказал — и не собирался. Если бы тот узнал, что его член — первый, побывавший во рту Леонарда, ни к чему хорошему это бы не привело, да и эго Билла точно не нуждалось в подпитке.

Леонард и сейчас не знает, что послужило причиной. Может, дело было в погоде, из-за которой все вокруг казалось влажным и липким, будто они уже занимались в этой комнате сексом. Хотя, скорее, из-за того, как Билл лениво поглаживал ширинку, под которой прорисовывался полувставший член, отчего Леонарду становилось не по себе. Из-за капель пота на его шее. Из-за приоткрытого рта.

Раньше Леонард не оценивал мужчин — не сознательно, — но Билл был охренительно хорош, и, само собой, секс с ним тоже должен был оказаться охренительным, нужно было с чего-то начать.

Когда он опустился на колени перед креслом Билла, тот даже понять не успел, что Леонард больше не на диване.

Штаны от костюма Звездного Флота расстегнулись на удивление легко, и изумленный Билл был не в силах двинуться и просто пялился на него сверху вниз, а Леонард бросил на него взгляд и склонился к его горячему от притока крови твердеющему члену. Билл так и застыл со сценарием «Триббла» в руках.

Он безостановочно матерился — Леонард запомнил, — и был странно приятным на вкус.

Ближе к концу он пробормотал: «Блядь, детка, я сейчас...» — и Леонард залился краской стыда от того, насколько приятно это прозвучало. Так приятно, что он решил не напоминать Биллу об этих словах даже в шутку.

В их первый раз Билл кончил так сильно, что прокусил себе руку, впившись в нее зубами, чтобы приглушить крик и не предоставить остальным членам команды возможность понять, что происходит.

В их остальные девять миллионов раз Билл об этом даже не задумывался. Леонард расценил это как комплимент.

5.

Сюзан любит секс. Это всегда было в ее природе и, как считает Леонард, всегда будет. В один прекрасный день с экранов телевизоров она заявляет на всю страну, что больше всего на свете ей нравится доводить его до крика.

Леонард относится к этому с юмором, но она прекрасно понимает, что за подобные заявления придется поплатиться.

Так и случается — снова и снова, когда он лижет и выводит круги на ее клиторе, сгибая внутри нее палец, пока она не начинает дрожать.

Ее прошибает оргазм, и, да, она кричит, а Леонард смеется, вжимаясь в ее влажную плоть. От оргазмов других людей у него всегда немного кружится голова, особенно если это те, кого он любит.

— Умница моя, — бормочет он, а она отвешивает ему подзатыльник, как случается всегда, когда ей нечего сказать.

В общем и целом, думает Леонард, не научись он оральному сексу, черт знает, как бы сложилась его карьера.


End file.
